Seeing is Deceiving
by Natural Nymph
Summary: Chase is missing, for now the Sons of Ipswich are taking a breather from the major threat and wondering where he might be... but could Sarah know where he's hiding?
1. For Now

It seemed forever since Chase had disappeared even though, it's really only been the weekend of the fight. The weekend felt like a long vacation to Caleb, resting mostly and trying to calm down the stronger addiction he know has.

When he came back to Spencers, it was around the school of Chase's sudden disappearance with a lot of bizarre rumors attempting to fill up the empty hole.

"I heard that he was in a car accident and is at Gloucester's hospital"

"Really? I heard that he got into another fight with Abbott and got expelled"

"I don't think so, I think he left cause of how he misses his family and just left to be with them"

"I heard he has a terminal disease and wanted to go back to his family for the last final months of his life"

"I heard that he had a girlfriend back at his hometown and found out he was pregnant with his child so he went back to be with her"

Caleb's head was buzzing with the rumors as he headed over to his table; the Sons of Ipswich table was always that farthest one in the cafeteria, civilized with his most trusted brothers at the table, along with the love of his life waiting with an empty seat next to her as she laughed at what one of the boys had said.

"Hey honey" Sarah said as he slipped into the chair and kissed her.

"Hey, where's Kate?" he asked.

"Oh, she is still in the hospital, they're running test on her still" Sarah confirmed as Pogue nodded his way.

"Have you guys been hearing the rumors around school?" Reid asked looking over to where Kira was the star of the gossip table, most likely pulling something out of her ass about Chase.

"At least they don't know the actual truth is all I'm saying" Pogue said. "Yeah, if they all know what actually happened then it would be just horrible knowing that they could all be in danger" Sarah agreed.

Tyler smiled. "I laugh in the face of danger. Then I hide until it goes away"

Caleb smiled. "Explains why I didn't see you around a lot when that whole scenario was going on"

"It's still going on since none of us know where he is" Pogue said, causing an unsettling silence around them.

"You guys shouldn't be worried about it!" Sarah said as she held onto Caleb's arm and gave it a squeeze. "Be happy that you guys are together for now" Caleb's eyebrows furrowed together, but Sarah kissed his cheek. "I gotta go and talk to my teacher, see ya boys"

Caleb felt like kicking himself over and over. _'So what if she said for now, it doesn't mean anything'_

The sound of Tyler slamming his locker made him jump a little and quickly scramble his suitcase out and slam it too.

Tyler rose his eyebrow "Are you ok, Caleb?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine, just need to get home to make dinner for my mom, doubt she's feeling any better now that I have both my full _application _and my father's too"

Tyler nodded, understanding. "I'm sure she'll be fine, you don't have your dad's negativity and I'm sure your fit for the job" Tyler patted his back and walked off. "See ya, man"

"See ya" Caleb called back, that's one of the reasons why he loved having Tyler as one of the Sons of Ipswich, he isn't dense like Pogue and Reid where you have to whisper it to them before they yell out what you were hiding, you can even tell your addiction problem to Tyler in a different language and he still will get it.

Caleb walked out of the locker room, not like he would ever tell the Baby Boy anything, he's like a little brother to him and he wouldn't dare to put the weight of the world that he had on Tyler's shoulders.

Caleb was going by Sarah's dorm to ask her about the question, but decided against it. _'That's just plain stupid'_

Instead he went back to his Mansion, curious on what his mom was doing.

When Caleb got home, the first thing he noticed was that it didn't smell like cigarettes. He checked the living room and to his surprise, she wasn't there. "Mom?"

"In the kitchen"

Caleb turned the other way and found his mom opening up a box and had old stuff piled around the counter.

Caleb saw a book opened to a certain page and leaned over the book, he realized that it was his mothers yearbook. Assuming that she had it on his dad picture, but then realized that it was opened to a picture of her in the rows of student.

"Mom, I've accepted that you've had sex. I am _not _ready to know that you had Farrah hair" (A/N: R.I.P. Farrah)

Mrs. Danvers walked over and saw the picture he was looking at. "This is Gidget hair. Don't they teach you anything in history?"

"Apparently not" Caleb said as she walked back to the counter, he noticed that it was all of her high school stuff on the table, Caleb was impressed that she was on her feet but didn't want to ask her about it, fearing she might go back to misery.

"How's Sarah" his mother asked, he knew very well that his mother does not like Sarah one bit, but it was her way of keeping the conversation going.

"She's fine, she left early at lunch and I didn't see her after swim practice"

Mrs. Danvers looked up at him and went back to emptying out her big box.

"Mom, don't give me that look"

"Well, something must be going on"

"Doesn't mean she's cheating on me" Caleb countered, his mom didn't seem to believe him. "She even said that she was going to talk to her teacher"

"Please" his mother said. "I used that excuse hundreds of times"

Caleb's mouth dropped open. "You've cheated before?"

"Not with your father of course" Caleb tensed, expecting her to be deep in thought but realized that she was done with her box and had put it in the corner and went back to her high school memories.

"Sarah's not that kind of girl"

"And how long have you known her?"

"Mom" Caleb said to her.

"Fine, she's your girlfriend, I'm just curious you know, I mean" his mom looked up at him. "Your going to have to marry her now"

"I will"

"Your too young to know if it's the right thing you have with her"

"She's the one"

"Just because you told her about your powers does not mean that she is the one Caleb. Just..." she trailed off.

"What?"

"When you told her about your powers she didn't seem scared, it's like she knew already"

"She researched"

Mrs. Danvers dropped her shoulders making Caleb smile. "I'm inscrutable, huh?"

Mrs. Danvers gave him a look. "You're eighteen"


	2. The Letter

Caleb entered the main office and the receptionist quickly greeted him. "The Provost is waiting for you"

Caleb had received an 'invitation' to see the Provost, again... this time he was sure he didn't do anything wrong.

Caleb knocked on the door and opened it. "You wanted to see me, Provost"

The elderly man looked up and eagerly nodded. "Yes, yes, sit down Caleb"

Caleb obeyed and waited for the Provost to begin scolding, lecturing, or provide him information on anything.

"I understand that Chase's disappearance must have effected you in some way, Caleb" the Provost began. _'Not exactly what you had in mind'_

"Yes, sir. It's sudden to me" Caleb agreed.

"We all need help with our feelings. Otherwise, we bottle them up, and before you know it powerful laxatives are involved" the Provost said.

As awkward as it was to have him say this and to think that Chase and Caleb were best friends but really were long time enemies by blood, just made the situation more awkward, so all Caleb could do is smile and nod.

"However" the Provost continued. "I am pleased to tell you that Chase is alright and he sent us a letter telling us how he is not going to continue any further in our education"

This made Caleb's stomach drop to the ground and shrink his heart 5 times it's normal size. "What?"

The Provost smiled and nodded. "He sent it to us this morning, he said he missed the sun and wanted to go some place sunnier"

_'Lie' _Caleb smiled, which was the hardest thing he had to do "That's great, just as long as he is alright"

The Provost nodded. "I'm glad he's ok, now run along and tell your friends the good news"

Caleb nodded and got up. "Will do" _'But I doubt it would be any good'_

Caleb left the office to see Sarah standing in the hall waiting for him. "Hey" she said and give him a peck on the lips.

"Hey" he said.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

Caleb sighed. "Chase sent the Provost a letter telling him that he's _alright"_

Sarah's eyes popped open. "What?"

"Yeah" he confirmed, wiping his hand over his face, Sarah took his hand and gripped it to comfort him.

Caleb looked at Sarah who smiled back up at him.

"I'm going to do another searching spell"

Sarah's face changed. "Why?"

"He must be somewhere near here" Caleb said as the lunch bell rang. "He couldn't have gone that far, we didn't feel him use"

Sarah nodded in agreement and turned and suddenly smiled and ran up to Kate and gave her a hug.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked as Caleb and Pogue shook hands.

"Yeah, great actually! I lost 5 pounds from being in the hospital" Kate said rubbing her stomach.

Caleb rolled his eyes, it was so hard to enjoy Kate whenever she talks about girly stuff which is mostly every day and to him, she seemed kind of stupid for Pogue's liking.

"Oh, I'm not saying that we should kill a student every day so I can lose weight. I'm just saying, when tragedy strikes we have to look on the bright side, y'know? Like how even used Mercedes still have leather seats" Kate explained.

"Tell me why you even got with her again, Pogue?"

Caleb turned and saw Reid and Tyler coming up to them, both Kate and Pogue were giving Reid a death glare while Caleb and Tyler were trying to hold their breath to keep from laughing.

"It's a bright side, is it not?" Kate said crossing her arms.

"A little bit too bright" Reid told her. "And leaning more over to stupid"

Pogue grabbed his arm, making Reid make an ouch look. "Knock it off" Pogue threatened.

"Hey don't start a scene here" Caleb said motioning to the office still in view.

"Yeah, let's eat! I'm starved" Tyler said and swooped Reid out of Pogue's grasp and started heading down to the Cafeteria.

Sarah took Caleb's hand again and kissed his cheek. "It'll be ok, I promise"

Caleb smiled but as much as he wanted to, he couldn't believe it.

Chase is still out there, still is in contact with the school, and also very dangerous.

Caleb needed to find him and destroy him before he comes after the other Sons of Ipswich.


	3. What You Don't Know

Sarah slipped into her room, Kate wasn't going to be in since she and Pogue were going out for a movies and dinner night. Sarah turned on the lights and closed the door.

"And one of the brethren shall go out hunting the night before and get himself killed, because he couldn't wait to finish his job before he ate. Oh, wait... that's not written anywhere"

Sarah turned on her heels to come face to face with Chase. She walked up to him, looped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. "Couldn't let you go on an empty stomach"

"And why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be hiding, plotting, or something" Sarah asked as she sat down to take off her shoes, coat, and gloves.

"Just decided to drop by and give you a personal thank you for warning me about yet another searching spell" Chase said as he sat down and kissed her neck.

Sarah smiled. "You got him scared to hell when he heard about your little letter"

Chase smiled. "Soon, I'll come face to face to give my brother a little welcoming party"

Sarah pouted. "And where do I come in?"

Chase smiled. "You just try to get him to sleep with you and once you find out about the baby, abort it and we'll give you a little _car accident"_

Sarah gave a disgusted look. "I **have **to sleep with him! Chase no! Anything but that!"

Chase put his hand to her mouth. "I _moved_ remember"

Sarah nodded remember 'the letter'.

"Why can't you just kill him?" Sarah asked in a lower voice.

"I would but the others can feel me using too so I wouldn't be able to, but if I pay him a visit and kill him there maybe you don't have to do your little laying job" Sarah gave a look of relief.

"You can probably put them under a spell" Sarah suggested.

"They'll feel me use" Chase reminded her.

"The next time you put me under a spell, I will hurt you" Sarah threatened.

"And how are you going to do that?" Chase asked seductively.

"Just wait and see" Sarah said and kissed him.

The door made a little unlocking sound.

Sarah turned to look at Chase but saw the last whiff of smoke where he last had been right when Kate walked through the door.

The next day, the hallways were usually crowded, being that it was lunch and having everyone walk in the same direction to the cafeteria. Sarah spotted Caleb in the lunch line, she put on her poker face smile and grabbed a plate and squeezed in so she was right behind Caleb.

"So, Caleb, how'd the searching spell go last night?"

Caleb whipped his head around, shocked. "Sarah!"

"I mean, how'd the searching _smell _go last night. No, I don't mean that either"

Caleb just shook his head as he put another plate on his lunch tray. "It was a no go last night"

_'No surprise there' _Sara touched his arm. "Don't worry, you'll find _the sock _soon I mean it's only in your room"

Caleb gave a confused look and nodded.

They both walked over to see that Kate and Pogue were at the table, Kate looking at Pogue while talking and Pogue having his head down while eating and occasionally nodding.

"Hey Kate" Sarah said cheerfully and sat down next to her on a different bench so that Caleb could sit down too.

"Hey, tell me Sarah. Since you've been here long enough, do you think Reid doesn't like me as much" Kate said glancing from Sarah back to Pogue and crossed her arms and looked back at Sarah.

_'Reid! God why didn't I think of that' _Sarah made a thoughtful expression. "Well, he has been giving you the cold shoulder lately, maybe I can talk to him sometime to see what's on his mind about you" she suggested.

Pogue looked up. "Doubt it would work"

Sarah cocked her head. "Why not?"

"Cause whenever I ask him, he just makes it worse" Pogue said to her.

"Maybe I can get him to talk, come on, I did that to Caleb" she turned to Caleb who gave her a quick smile and bumped her head with his. _'What are you, a dog?'_

Sarah made a little giggle and turned to Pogue and Kate. Kate still had her arms crossed and was glaring at Pogue while he just continued eating and shrugged at her.

Kate turned to Sarah and he faced lightened up. "Alright, you get Reid talking and we'll see why he's such a dick to me"

Sarah nodded.

"Speak of the devil" Caleb warned as Reid and Tyler came into sight with their food trays.

"Sorry we're late" Tyler said as he took a seat in one empty bench and Reid sat on the last empty bench.

"Where were you guys?" Sarah asked.

"Trying to get Tyler to ask some girls out" Reid said to the group making Tyler turn red and fish around his food.

"And when he means 'ask girls' he means going to different cliques and pushing me into girls instead of helping me" Tyler said.

"Wait" Caleb said and scooted in. "You _wanted _to know how to ask a girl out?"

"In a way" Tyler said and glared at Reid. "But hot shot kept on talking to the girls instead of teaching me"

Reid just gave his famous smirk and shrugged while eating. "You didn't take action, so I did"

Sarah did a small smile. "Speaking of taking action, Reid, Mr. Marciano told me that your grade was dropping in Economics again"

Reid looked up. "What!"

Sarah gave a sorry look and nodded. "He wanted me to tutor you for our upcoming test this Friday"

Reid's eyes bulged out. "But... cute girls... teenager... post-pubescent fantasies!"

"That can wait" Caleb told Reid. "Either you flirt with every girl in this school or you pass high school"

Reid made a thoughtful expression. "Is that a trick question?"

Caleb gave him his fatherly stare and Reid threw his hands up in the air. "Alright, Alright"

Reid turned to Sarah and gave her a smile that didn't even look like him for one moment. "I would love to be your study buddy"

Sarah smiled. "Can't wait"

Reid, of course didn't notice this as he continued to eat. "Why so quiet Queen Bee?"

Kate looked up from her plate. "Bite me asshole"

"I would" Reid said and put another mouthful of food in his mouth before continuing. "But I don't wanna get a disease"

Kate's mouth dropped open and looked at Pogue. "You're not going to say anything to him!"

Pogue looked up but thankfully the bell rang and Kate dashed one way and Sarah following her.

Caleb walked through the crowded hallway, attempting to get to his class on time. "Caleb!"

Caleb turned to see Tyler waving with his hands in the air as he ran up to Caleb and they proceeded to walk. "Sorry, man, I forgot we had 5th together"

"No problem" Tyler said and looked around.

"So how are you holding up with your _extra work _that your father left behind along with your share when you turned 18?" Tyler asked.

Caleb looked up to the ceiling, it only seemed that Tyler truly cared about him being now recently Ascended and in a way, it was like Tyler knew what he was going through.

"It's stressful at times, man, but you know how it is" Caleb said as they entered their class and went to their usual seats. "People have to carry burdens sometime in their lives"

Tyler looked around again. "Listen, Caleb" Caleb turned to Baby Boy.

"We have volumes of lore, of prophecies, of predictions, but we don't have an instruction manual. We feel our way as we go along. And, I must say, as an Ascended one you're doing... pretty well"

Caleb looked at Tyler and could tell that he was speaking from the heart.

"Thanks Baby Boy" Caleb said and grabbed his head in a headlock and rubbed his hair.

When Tyler finally pushed away, he redid his hair. "Doesn't mean that you can tousle me around whenever you feel like it"

"Yes it does!" Caleb said and rubbed his hand through Tyler's hair one more time. "You're still the Baby Boy no matter what!"

Tyler glared. "You seem to be the only one who calls me that and yet it still sticks"

Caleb laughed, it is true, ever since they were little and for as long as Caleb could remember, he would always call Tyler, Baby Boy.

"You will eventually stop, will you?" Tyler asked.

Caleb shook his head. "We can be 100 years old and I will still call you Baby Boy"

The bell finally rang and the teacher instructed for everyone to get out their notes from yesterday.

"I'd like that" Caleb heard Tyler mutter as he took out his briefcase.

Caleb smiled. He would never disown the name, Baby Boy, it seems to have stuck to him as if it was Tyler's actual name and not being able to call him that was like calling Tyler a different name and him being a different person completely.


	4. Tutoring Session

The final dismissal bell rang, giving everyone a sigh of relief, glad that yet another day of lecturing was finally over and done with. Some people, zoomed to their cars, starting it up and sped out of the parking lot, others waiting for their dorm mates and walked off over to the dorms, only rare people put up with the cold and went outside to talk and that's what the Sons of Ipswich usually do.

Caleb trudged over with Pogue, bearing the cold with him as they made their way over to their girlfriends on the bench talking and laughing, Caleb loved the way Sarah laughed in the cold, the innocence seemed so overwhelming that it seems to even fill her mouth.

"Hey honey" Kate said and got up and kissed Pogue, Sarah smiled and got up to kiss Caleb but then backed up. "Where's Reid?"

Caleb shrugged. "He has zoology with Tyler as the last class"

"Who cares about him anyways" Kate said giving the same expression she did at the table.

Caleb sighed. That's another thing he didn't like about Kate; whenever something bugs her, it takes FOREVER for her to get over it AND she acts like a child throughout the whole time.

Sadly, Reid and Kate have been going off ever since Pogue and Kate started dating, Reid claims that if someone goes out with a friend, the friends have to approve. Caleb and Tyler seemed to approved but Reid didn't so he kept on picking at her, making Kate bring out her constant bad side, making Caleb annoyed of her.

"Here they come" Pogue said pointing to Reid and Tyler, who had smiles on their faces and running over to them.

"We just saw the zebras mating. Thank you, very exciting!" Reid yelled out when they finally got to the group, making Kate scoff and roll her eyes and look the other way.

"It was like the Heimlich... with stripes!" Tyler beamed.

Sarah smiled and nodded. "Very exciting, so Reid wanna go and study?"

Reid's shoulders slumped. "But we just got out of school, can't we wait like 3 hours or so?"

"No, because then you would go to Nicky's in those 3 hours" Caleb butted in.

Tyler laughed making Reid punch his arm.

"Come on, I'll make it painless as possible, 45 minutes" Sarah told him.

"45 seconds" Reid bargained.

"Reid!" Caleb warned.

Reid sighed and looked over to Sarah. "Fine let's go" he turned on his heels and walked off to the dorms.

"Alright" Reid said as he let himself into Sarah's dorm and she closed the door, he threw down his suitcase next to her desk and plopped himself down.

"First things first" Sarah said rubbing her hands together. "Take out a piece of paper"

Reid followed her instructions and slapped down the paper. "And pen" he heard her and did exactly was she said and waited for her next instruction.

He suddenly realized that Sarah was right in his ear, breathing on his skin as her hands touched his shoulders and went down his chest lower and lower.

"And make a review on how good I am treating you"

Reid let out a little nervous laugh and shrugged her hands off of him. "That's real cute, Sarah, but please let's get on with the tutoring so I can meet some hot girls at Nicky's"

Sarah laughed. "Why not stay with me all evening?" she asked and licked his ear.

Reid shot up from the chair and went to the other side of the room with his hands up in the air, backing away from Sarah. "Sarah! I know I flirt on you but that's the way I am! I usually flirt with girls and don't mean it! Ok, don't take this personally, I think you're a wonderful girl I really do but I don't like you like that!"

Sarah did a little smirk. "Testosterone is a great equalizer. It turns all men into morons" She cocked her head. "I should've used it on you before you came here"

"If there is something going on between you and Caleb, I'm sorry, but don't make me apart of this" Reid pleaded. "I just like to push his buttons, you know?"

Sarah nodded and started walking over to Reid. "But every once in a while a girl likes a bad boy"

Sarah smiled looking up at Reid. "I think you have more of a" Sarah looked down at Reid's pants then back up at his face. "Package, then Caleb does"

"My God Sarah, what the fuck is with you!" Reid yelled to her. He cupped her face to look at him straight in the eyes. "You love Caleb! Not me! I only like you as a friend! Nothing more! Nothing less!"

Sarah took his hands and put them to her chest. "That's not what Kate says"

Reid took his hands off of her. "Screw what Kate says! We have been on opposites for as long as Pogue and her have been dating!" Reid pointed to Sarah in the face.

"If you **want **to get Caleb back at something, **don't **use me! I am his friend and I **will not **be treated as bait for you!"

Reid walked past her and grabbed his suitcase and swung open the door and slammed it, making it echo in the deserted hallway.


	5. What's Wrong With Reid?

Reid searched the halls as people swarmed around looking for their friends, one in particular; Pogue had dedicated his weekend to his snobby girlfriend Kate, Tyler went home to visit his parents before they go on a 2 week cruise, and Caleb was constantly around Sarah. Even when he called Caleb right when he got to his dorm, Caleb was already with Sarah.

Reid bumped into someone. "Hey watch where you're going!"

Reid didn't react, he already bumped into 6 people, why should this one matter.

Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed his shoulder and yanked him around.

It was Pogue.

"Damn, you nearly dislocated my shoulder back there" Pogue said, Reid just nodded and continued to search for any signs of Caleb.

"You ok, man?" Pogue asked.

"No" Reid said "It's about-"

"What are you vixens up to?" Pogue called over, Reid followed his direction and realized that he was yelling towards Kate and Sarah.

"Just sitting here, watching our barren lives pass us by. Oh look, a cockroach" Sarah stomped on the insect and Kate leaped into Pogue's arms to get away from the disgusting crushed insect.

"Hey, I missed you" Kate said and kissed Pogue. Reid looked over to Sarah who gave him a sexy smirk, making Reid's stomach turn.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. _'How in the hell is he going to tell this to Caleb as painless as possible'_

"What's up?"

Reid jumped and noticed that Tyler was right next to him as Caleb sat down next to Sarah.

"Reid you alright?" Caleb asked, concerned.

Sarah giggled. "He's been jumpy a lot" she said to Caleb and turned to Reid. "It's cause of the test Friday, huh?"

Reid just stared at her and then had to choke out. "Yeah... it is"

"If you want" Sarah said. "I can tutor you again today after school?"

"No!" Reid yelled making everyone in the group and some other people turn to look at Reid. "I mean" Reid cleared his throat. "No, thank you, but I'll stick with Tyler in the studying"

"I think having Sarah as a tutor will do-" Reid just ran off to his next class before Caleb could even think of finishing his sentence. Reid sighed. _'If only he knew'_

Reid avoided everyone as much as he could, but lunch was inevitable, he had no other friends to go to, the swim team all had different cliques and other then the swim team were the tons of girls he flirted on.

Reid didn't even feel like eating, he either wanted to hide in the guys bathroom or locker room for lunch, or try to find a class that had a club in it and just hide in the corner.

Sadly, Reid had to go over to the table, food filled to the top in hand, he had to act like he knew nothing about what Sarah did to him, for Caleb's sake.

"I mean, guys'll do anything to impress a girl. I once drank an entire gallon of Gatorade without taking a breath" Pogue boasted as Reid sat down.

"It was pretty impressive. Although later there was an ick factor"

Kate's face crunched up as she remembered Pogue's non-stop puke.

"Look who finally came out of hiding" Sarah said.

_'God, I want to punch her in the face'_

"Where were you?" Caleb asked.

"Had to go to the nurses, didn't feel so good" Reid said, hoping that the worrying he has been doing lately has made him at least some shade of green.

"Well, if you do get in the water; don't sneeze" Pogue informed.

"You know, you could come over to my dorm and I could give you some medicine" Sarah said 'politely'.

"No thanks" Reid said nibbling on some bread. "I don't want to cause anymore disturbance to Kate then I already am at this table" Reid motioned to Kate who, when Reid sat down already had her arms crossed and glaring daggers at Reid.

"She won't mind" Sarah said.

"Yes, I would mind" Kate snapped back.

Reid sighed. _'Thank God Kate hates me'_

"I don't want to get... _diseased_ by some over-sized rat"

"You know, for once can we sit here and not have an argument?" Tyler spoke up. "I don't want to go into my 5th period class _everyday _with a headache from you bickering"

Kate gasped and was about to speak up but Caleb quickly butted in. "Right! On with our conversation before Reid became a subject to discuss"

"Right! So what was our discussion then?" Reid asked shoving food into his mouth.

"We were talking about ways that Tyler could ask a girl out as painlessly as possible, in his standards" Pogue said with a little food in his mouth.

"We were telling him that he should have one of us ask the girl of his choice on would they say yes to go to the next dance with him" Caleb continued and Reid nodded.

"But I said it would be too embarrassing" Tyler butted in.

"You want a girl, you've gotta speak up, man!" Reid told him.

"No, no, no, no. No speaking up. That way leads to madness... and sweaty palms" Tyler said rubbing his hands together as if they were sweaty right now.

"Sooner or later, you'll need to speak up" Pogue said with a little smile on his face.

Tyler caught this and glared at him. "Or else what?"

Pogue looked up at him with his grey eyes staring at the blue innocent eyes of his friend. "Or else I'm going to give you a boyfriend"

Pogue bursted out laughing, Reid looked to Tyler at the corner of his eye just to see Tyler's jaw tighten and his eyes go into narrow slits.

Under the table, Reid kicked Pogue, making Pogue jump up and Caleb punched Pogue in the arm. "What?"

It's just like Pogue to forget that as much as Tyler is shy, he is also sensitive, not the crying at the top of the hat sensitive; no, he got rid of his crying side by the time they were in 7th grade. Now he just does the silent treatment and won't get over it until; a) somebody sticks up for him or b) the person (which is always Pogue) apologizes.

"Oh, man! I'm sorry" Pogue said trying to rub his arm and his leg at the same time.

Tyler did a small smile. "It's ok"

"What's going on?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing" Caleb said shaking his head, she turned to Kate but she just shrugged. "Don't think it's all about you, they've been doing that and not letting me know what's going on before you came along"

The bell suddenly rang and everyone got up to leave.

Reid turned to get his suitcase, but felt a hand on his wrist and turned to see it was Sarah. "Your coming over to get tutoring, right?"

Reid shook off her hand. "In your dreams" he marched off before Caleb could have a chance to snap.

Reid stared at the grey ceiling in front of him. When the final bell rang, Reid didn't even wait to hear the homework assignment, he just got up and ran off to his dorm. He thought that Tyler would be shortly after him but after staring at the ceiling for sometime and yet no interruptions, not that his mind would let him zone off to sleep.

He heard the door knob move a little and then a second later, heard a key slide in and then the door opened. "What's going on with you, Reid?" he heard Tyler's voice.

"Nothing, don't worry about it" Reid answered.

Reid jumped when he heard a slam, he sat up to see Tyler's breifcase across the room. "I'm sick of people thinking I can't handle anything! I'm just as old as the rest of you! Why can't you guys turn to me for help! Just once is all I ask!"

Reid couldn't help but feel bad for Tyler. All Reid wanted to do was to protect Tyler from all the pain and confusion he was going through, but since he is so confused on what to do maybe he should get help from Tyler.

"Come and sit down Tyler"

Whether it was the tone of Reid's voice or the fact that Reid gave in so easily that caught Tyler by surprise, he may never know, but Tyler came up and sat down on his bed and Reid moved his feet to hang off so he was facing Tyler.

He looked down at the floor and decided to throw it out there. "Sarah was hitting on me when I had the tutoring session with her"

Tyler's eyes went 6 times its normal size. "What?"

Reid nodded. "She decided to choose me because I was the 'bad boy'"

"You have to tell Caleb" Tyler said.

"I tried, but Sarah's been clinging onto him and has him wrapped around her finger, and plus as today went by, I realized that Caleb would never believe me, he is only going to think that I am trying to push his buttons again" Reid explained.

Tyler straightened up and nodded. "Did you do anything to provoke her at the session?"

"No! She told me to get out a paper and pen and then started to feel me up" Reid said.

Tyler sat in silence as he rubbed his hand on his mouth.

"We should call a meeting then"

"Sarah is probably around him right now"

"Don't let her hunt you down. Don't whimper and mewl like a mangy human. Kill. Feed. Live!"

Reid knew that Tyler was talking about his personality, Reid isn't afraid of putting anyone under the bus and everyone at Spencers knows that for sure.

"You have no idea what it's like to have done things that I've done... and to care" Reid said looking Tyler in the eye.

"Think about Caleb and how heart broken he will be when he finds out about what Sarah tried to do to me" Reid said.

"Think about how furious Caleb will be with you keeping this from him" Tyler countered.

Reid clenched his jaw and looked back down to the floor.

"Either way, we won't like the ending"

"My question is: Why would Sarah try to do this after all that he's been through and with his addiction" Tyler said.

"It would've been explainable if she chose to do that with a normal guy but with me, it's weird" Reid glared a little.

"We should tell him as soon as possible" Tyler said.

"But how?" Reid asked.

"I'll do what Sarah did"

Reid gave a questionable look and Tyler rolled his eyes and explained. "Sarah got you alone by telling you that you are failing Economics; if I start talking to her about Calculus and asking about the project we're supposed to be doing, then that might give you enough chance to tell Caleb"

Reid slowly nodded, "That might work"

Tyler smiled.

"Don't ask questions though, you're smarter than her and she might get onto you" Reid warned.

"I think I know that and hopefully, she will ask about the homework" Tyler said.

Reid rubbed his hands. "I hope this works"

"It should and if not, we'll call a meeting" Tyler said.

Reid sighed. "Let's hope she's not as smart as she say she is"

Tyler shook his head. "If she was, then she wouldn't have crossed paths with us"


End file.
